


"It's Just Sex,"

by dreamyslut



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Flirty Donghyuck, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jaehyuck, Jaehyuck smut, M/M, Nohyuck, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Straight jaehyun, flirty hyuck, jaehyuck endgame, markhyuck smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut
Summary: straight jaehyun fucks a very homosexual hyuck when they're both extremely drunk but jaehyuns the one who actually ends up catching feelings
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 307





	1. Close Friends

To say Jaehyun and Donghyuck had a very odd relationship would be somewhat of an understatement. Well it was odd on Jaehyun’s side. Donghyuck was one of Jaehyun’s closest friends, but unlike Jaehyun’s other friends he was constantly flirting with him. Jaehyun didn’t really mind, Hyuck knew Jaehyun was straight and Jaehyun knew that Hyuck was simply a tease and the flirting didn’t mean much. Jaehyun and Donghyuck probably wouldn’t be friends under different circumstances but they happened to have mutual friends, which over time turned into a friend group. The two eventually gravitated towards each other and now they were basically inseparable. Which brings us to today. 

Mark was throwing a small party just for their friend group. Mark, Doyoung, Taeyong and Jungwoo sat in the middle of the room attempting the play cards but it wasn’t working really well because they couldn’t hear each other over the music and couldn't see the cards because they were too drunk to see clearly. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun danced in the corner of the room near the speakers, well if you could call it dancing, it was more a mixture of sloppy grinding and giggling. Lastly was Jaehyun and Hyuck. The two were sitting on the couch in the corner, Hyuck sitting on Jaehyun’s lap, red cups in both of their hands. They were giggling about something neither of them even remember when Jaehyun realized how close Donghyuck’s lips were to his, how Donghyuck’s arms were wrapped loosely yet comfortably around his neck and lastly how close his own hands were to the others ass. 

Jaehyun, on his 6th cup of beer for reference, was filled with courage, courage that was mostly alcohol but still courage. He slid his hands in the back pockets of Donghyuck shorts lightly grabbing Hyuck’s ass. The other jumped, a bit surprised but started giggling as Hyuck was on his 5th cup of beer, slightly less hammered than Jaehyun but still very close to black out drunk. The younger boy shifted so his legs were on either side of Jaehyun and put his cup down on the stand that was next to them. Jaehyun dragged Hyuck’s ass closer to him not really realizing what he was doing until he heard whistles and cheers from the boys around him.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The chanting started from a bored and nosy Doyoung and was quickly picked up by the other wasted boys in the room. Jaehyun and Hyuck laughed lightly at their friends’ absurd request, well Hyuck thought it was absurd, Jaehyun was thinking other things. Jaehyun pulled one of his hands out of Hyuck’s pocket to gently pull the others head in to kiss him. When Jaehyun and Hyuck’s lips connected the room erupted in very overdramatic cheers. The two started making out on Mark’s couch with zero regard for the others in the room. It was sloppy, messy and a bit confusing but the confusing part was reserved for sober Jaehyun and Donghyuck. For now the two made out a little too passionately to be a joke, Jaehyun’s hand grabbing Hyuck’s ass causing the younger boy to moan into the kiss.

“Are you two seriously gonna fuck right here?” Jaemin spoke up looking at the two in disgust. The pair broke their kiss to attempt to focus on what Jaemin was saying, which was a harder task than it seemed. “The bedroom at the end of the hall is the guest room, please leave if you’re gonna keep doing that” Mark added, not really willing to see his friends fuck on his couch. Hyuck was still processing the words when Jaehyun took zero time before picking him up and carrying him out the room. Hyuck was still drunk but being picked up out of nowhere to potentially fuck his straight close friend was helping his mind clear a little bit. “How are you extremely drunk but still strong enough to pick me up like this?” Hyuck questioned Jaehyun as Jaehyun opened the door with one hand, quickly walking in and kicking the door shut. 

Jaehyun laid Hyuck down on the bed crawling on top on him putting his hands on either sides of Donghyuck’s head, “Because I really wanna do this,” Jaehyun leaned down to reconnect their lips, Hyuck immediately kissed back tangling his fingers in Jaehyuns hair. Jaehyun grinded down against Hyuck, making the boy under him gasp and shift. As the kiss got more intense Hyuck hooked his ankles around Jaehyun’s hips, pulling the older boy closer. Jaehyun broke the kiss to take his shirt off and admire the pretty boy beneath him for a moment. This gave Hyuck the time to think about what they were about to do and the fact that Jaehyun is still straight. “Jaehyun are you sure you wanna do this…” Hyuck questioned Jaehyun while the boy in question was marking Donghyuck’s neck, clearly having no intentions of stopping. 

Jaehyun pulled off Donghyuck's shirt this time, placing butterfly kisses all over the boy’s, now exposed, skin, loving the way Hyuck twitched subtly with every kiss, his chest going up and down with every small pant. “You’re so beautiful..” Jaehyun breathed out, in awe of the other boy, Hyuck blushed, completely thrown off by the compliment. “Thats.. thats not what I asked..The last time I checked you were straight..” Hyuck’s voice got a little whiny, desperate, as Jaehyun’s kisses kept getting lower and lower. “Stop,” Hyuck said, a bit more steady, catching Jaehyun’s attention. Jaehyun paused and crawled back up so he was hovering right over Hyuck’s face making eye contact. “What’s wrong baby? Do you not want to do this?” Jaehyun asked sincerely, his fingertips brushing the side of Hyuck’s face. Hyuck studied the others face for a moment before speaking, “You’re straight Jaehyun, I don’t want this to confuse things for you,” Hyuck explained, thinking somewhat rationally considering he was still drunk. “This isn’t confusing..” Jaehyun stated vaguely, now Hyuck was the one confused. “How is it not confusing? Why do you, a straight man, want to fuck me, a gay man,” Hyuck questioned further wondering if he missed the part where Jaehyun came out and his friend was no longer straight. Hyuck was waiting patiently for Jaehyun to explain but it was getting difficult to maintain his composure as he could feel Jaehyun’s dick hardening against him. Hyuck would never admit it but he wanted this just as bad as Jaehyun did. “Hyuck, I’m horny and you’re hot, I’m straight not blind. Now, can we please have sex?” Jaehyun told Hyuck briefly, really wanting to get back to the part where Hyuck was moaning under him.

“It’s just sex?” Hyuck asked for confirmation while hooking his arms back around Jaehyun’s neck. “Just sex.” Jaehyun nodded with zero hesitation.

Hyuck pulled Jaehyun down to kiss him again, Jaehyun reached down between them to undo Hyuck’s shorts. Hyuck lifted himself up to help Jaehyun slide them off. The smaller whined, growing more needy as they made out more intensely than before, Jaehyun grinding down against Hyuck while the other whimpered, rutting back up to meet his grinds desperate for more friction.

“Jaehyun.. wanna feel you now,” Hyuck complained, ready to beg for it if he needed too, but fortunately he didn’t need to. Jaehyun reached over to the bedside drawer and luckily there was a bottle of lube, Jaehyun made a quick note to self to thank Mark and his fuck boy tendancies later. He pulled down Hyuck’s underwear freeing the younger’s member which bounced against his stomach, fully hard. Jaehyun took Hyuck’s dick in his hand, pumping it a few times, “Pretty,” Hyuck moaned, needy, feeling overwhelmed by the warm hand on his dick and the compliments Jaehyun kept giving him. “Spread your legs for me baby,” Jaehyun tapped Hyuck’s thighs, then spread lube on two of his fingers. Hyuck silently obeyed, spreading his legs as much as he could to give Jaehyun access to his hole. Jaehyun circled his finger around Hyuck’s hole before slowly pushing it in.

“Ah.. yes” Hyuck sighed in relief, loving the feeling of something in him. Jaehyun added another finger, thrusting them in and out of Hyuck’s heat. He started spreading his fingers inside Hyuck, causing the younger to arch his back off the bed, “Please fuck me,” Hyuck pleaded with the older boy, writhing under him. “Anything you for you baby,” Jaehyun chuckled, pulling his fingers out of Hyuck and his cock out of his pants. Jaehyun spread lube on his dick before lining it up with Hyuck’s hole. Jaehyun rubbed his tip against Hyuck’s entrance loving the way it twitched. 

“Stop being a tease Jaehyun put it i-oh god” Jaehyun slid into Hyuck’s heat interrupting Hyuck’s complaining. Jaehyun sighed in relief once he was fully inside Hyuck. Jaehyun waited for Hyuck’s permission before he began thrusting into the boy beneath him. Jaehyun leaned down so he could see Hyuck’s face up close while he wrecked him. Hyuck closed his eyes wrapping his legs around Jaehyun again pulling him closer, to feel him deeper. Jaehyun groaned in Hyuck’s ear, speeding up his thrusts before setting a rhythm. “Fuck you’re so hot,” Hyuck moaned before pulling Jaehyun down to kiss him again. Jaehyun and Hyuck continued kissing while Jaehyun picked up his speed, abusing Hyuck’s walls, pulling pretty whines from the other that went straight into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun pulled away from Hyuck’s lips wanting to hear the younger's moans. Hyuck bit his lip trying so hard not to be too loud, his friends were still in the other room, Jaehyun did not like Hyuck’s self restraint. Jaehyun picked up his pace, going harder than before, Hyuck letting out short moans with every thrust, “Come on baby I wanna hear you..” Jaehyun emphasized his words with a particularly rough thrust, forcing Donghyuck to cry out.

“Please Jaehyun, they’ll hear,” Hyuck whined desperately hoping Jaehyun would slow down, show him mercy. The other did not do that. He did the opposite, speeding up to make it harder for Hyuck to keep in him moans. “That’s the point, Hyuckie,” Jaehyun teased the other, sitting back up to have more control over his thrusts. Jaehyun roughly grabbed the younger’s hips pulling him closer, to take his dick deeper. Hyuck arched his back up off the bed, grabbing the sheets under him in pleasure. Hyuck cried out, not able to control his moans any longer, chanting Jaehyun’s name over and over again. “Fuck baby I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun groaned, pounding into Hyuck harder than before, if possible. “Me too Jae, oh God,” Hyuck moaned pulling Jaehyun down to kiss him again. Jaehyun came inside Hyuck while kissing the other. Feeling Jaehyun’s cum filling him up, pushed Hyuck over the edge, the smaller came all over his and Jaehyun’s stomach with a high pitched whine.

Jaehyun and Hyuck laid there for a second, catching their breath. Jaehyun smiled fondly looking at the boy under him, the boy in question breathed softly, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly. Hyuck slowly opened his eyes, making eye contact with the boy above him. “What?” Hyuck giggled lightly when he caught the other staring at him. Instead of responding Jaehyun leaned down to kiss Hyuck again, softer than any of the other kisses they had shared before. Hyuck melted into the kiss, humming softly against Jaehyun’s lips before they parted so Jaehyuck could pull out of him. Jaehyun settled beside Hyuck, pulling the covers over both of them. Hyuck laid on his side to look at the boy laying beside him with sleepy eyes. Hyuck yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, giggling when Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Hyuck’s body against his own. Hyuck leaned into Jaehyun’s chest, closing his eyes to let sleep overtake him, leaving Jaehyun alone with his thoughts. Jaehyun ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair. Tracing his fingers in a pattern on Hyuck’s skin. His heart was beating a little too fast and there was this weird warmth spreading throughout his body. That's when Jaehyun realized he was tracing hearts in the younger boys skin and the warmth he was feeling was pure happiness. 

It wasn’t just sex.


	2. “Wait did we fuck last night?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun wakes up in the morning with his head pounding and the prettiest boy in the world in his arms.

Jaehyun woke up, his head pounding a bit from the amount of drinking he was doing last night. He winced trying to recall the events of last night, it didn’t take very long for him to remember when he felt the boy in his arms shift in his sleep. Jaehyun shot his eyes open, lifting the cover to confirm he wasn’t making shit up.

“Yea I’m naked,” Jaehyun whispered to himself, panicking just a little bit, but not regretting any of his decisions. He was more worried about how the pretty boy sleeping peacefully was gonna feel upon waking up. Hyuck groaned into Jaehyun’s chest, slowly waking up. The smaller lifted his head to look up at the Jaehyun, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Goodmorning,” Donghyuck smiled up at the other, clearly feeling fine. Well, either he felt fine or he didn’t remember last night. All of Jaehyun’s panic and worry disappeared as if it was never there after seeing that smile. That familiar warmth from last night spread through his body again and he really wanted to kiss Donghyuck. He thought about how lucky someone would be to see Hyuck like this every morning. He’s so cute in the morning. Jaehyun would wonder why he was feeling this way about his close friend whom he just had sex with, amazing sex by the way, but he did not want to think about it too hard. Not like the pounding migraine he had would let him think about much anyways.

“Wait did we fuck last night?” Hyuck asked Jaehyun, the memories of last night flooding in his head, thankfully without a hint of a headache from the hangover he’s supposed to be having right now. Jaehyun nodded in confirmation leaning down to kiss Hyuck, nothing else on his mind, just kissing Hyuck. One kiss turned into two, two turned into three and three resulted in two making out with Hyuck on top of Jaehyun, straddling him. “Good morning losers, we’re going to- oh my god” Mark walked into the room without knocking, the apparently busy pair throwing him off. Mark screamed in response quickly covering his eyes and shutting the door. “Did you need something Mark,” Hyuck giggled, sitting up still on Jaehyun’s lap. “Uh.. I was just telling you guys to get ready to leave, we're going to breakfast,” Mark explained through the door before the two heard his footsteps leave from the front of the room. 

Jaehyun groaned, grabbing Hyuck’s hips knowing that they would have to get up. “One more kiss,” Jaehyun pulled Hyuck back down, the boy nodded leaning down and connected their lips one more time. Hyuck pulled Jaehyun up, “Come on we have to get dressed,” he lifted the covers getting out of bed still naked. He turned his back towards Jaehyun bending over, knowing Jaehyun was watching him. “You’re such a tease,” Jaehyun scoffed, still not able to take his eyes off the other. 

-

The nine boys sat at a table in the cafe they often hung out at down the street from Mark’s house. Jaehyun and Hyuck next to each other, behaving as their usual selves enjoying their friend’s company. Hyuck was laughing at something Jungwoo said, probably something stupid knowing Jungwoo, while Jaehyun was simply watching the other fondly. Unaware that his eyes were sparkling while gazing at the other. Mark slightly nudged Jaehyun with his elbow, “So you and Hyuck are making out sober now?” Mark asked the other with a smirk on his face, Jaehyun choking on air, coughing from his friend's blunt question. “I mean.. I guess” Jaehyun wasn’t really sure how to answer Mark’s question. 

He didn’t really think about what the kiss from this morning meant. Jaehyun was under the impression that he was still straight and well, Donghyuck doesn’t really do feelings either way. But nevertheless, Mark was right, him and Hyuck were both sober and they knowingly decided to make out. 

“Did I miss your coming out or something?” Mark questioned the older further, pulling Jaehyun from his thoughts. “Uh no I’m still straight.. Not really sure how to explain this morning,” Jaehyun admitted to Mark. Mark nodded slowly, pretending what Jaehyun said made perfect sense. “So it was a one time thing then?” Mark asked as Jaehyun simply nodded, directly his attention back to the pretty boy on the other side of him, barely listening to Mark anymore. 

Jaehyun sipped on his drink assuming the conversation was over before Mark started speaking again, “So…. what I’m hearing is you don’t care if I fuck Hyuck?” Jaehyun started choking on the drink he was enjoying, again thrown off by his friend’s bold words. Mark laughed innocently as if he didnt say what he just said, he patted Jaehyun on the back trying to help him stop choking. 

“Do you what you want, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything, it was just sex,” Jaehyun assured Mark, smiling softly at him before getting up to go to the bathroom. 

Jaehyun stared at himself in the mirror, leaning on the sink in front of him, his thoughts overwhelming him. Why was he even looking at Donghyuck like that? He never looked at Hyuck like that. And the kissing this morning, it was much simpler when it was happening and now he can’t stop thinking about it. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me,” Jaehyun spoke to himself, frustrated, turning on the water in the sink and splashing some on his face.

“Hey are you okay?” Donghyuck asked Jaehyun, walking into the bathroom to check on his friend. Jaehyun groaned into the palms of his hands, Hyuck being there was definitely not going to help clear his mind. In fact, hearing his voice was making his head even more cloudy than before.

“What? We fuck and all of a sudden you can’t talk to me?” Hyuck asked jokingly but under the nonchalant attitude he was concerned for his friend and their friendship honestly. Hyuck walked over to Jaehyun, gently hugging the older from behind as he had done millions of times. Only this time it felt different, for Jaehyun that is. Jaehyun felt chills all over his skin the second Hyuck’s skin came into contact with his own. 

“It’s not like that, I just don’t really wanna think about it,” Jaehyun sighed, turning around in Hyuck’s arms wrapping his own around the smaller boy. Hyuck placed his lips right next to Jaehyun’s ear, “I can help with that too, if you want..” Jaehyun suppressed a groan in response to what Hyuck was suggesting. 

Jaehyun weighed his options for a moment. He could stress about his weird feelings towards Hyuck which were probably only gonna get more confusing the longer he hugged the other. Or he could let Hyuck distract him which would result in another mind blowing orgasm. Yea he picked the second one. Jaehyun nodded wanting nothing more than to fuck Hyuck again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asked, glancing at Hyuck’s lips, really wanting to lean down and capture them. For a moment all Jaehyun could hear was his heart beating in his ears, as he was waiting for Hyuck to answer. “You don’t have to ask,” The younger whispered against Jaehyun’s lips before leaning up to kiss him. Jaehyun slid his hands down the cup Hyuck’s ass. He grabbed the other’s ass pulling the younger closer to him, causing Hyuck to moan softly into their kiss. Hyuck put his knee on the sink behind Jaehyun giving him a better angle to grind against Jaehyun. 

The smaller one slid his hand down into Jaehyun’s pants, continuing to make out with the other. Hyuck pulled out the olders dick wrapping his fingers around his tip. The older slowly rolled his hips up into Hyuck’s hand, moaning softly as they were still in a public restroom. Jaehyun deepened the kiss as Hyuck stroked his dick faster, developing a rhythm until Jaehyun was fully hard in his hand. Hyuck separating from Jaehyun’s lips causing Jaehyun to chase after them, not wanting to stop kissing him. 

“I think you’ll like my lips somewhere else better,” Hyuck laughed at Jaehyun’s eagerness before sinking to his knees so he was eye level with Jaehyun’s cock. Hyuck opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, tapping Jaehyun’s dick against it. 

“Fuck, Donghyuck you’re such a tease,” Jaehyun groaned looking down at the younger boy taking his head into his warm mouth. Hyuck slowly lowered his head on Jaehyun’s length, taking him fully into his mouth. Jaehyun tangled his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair bucking into Hyuck’s throat causing Hyuck to gag slightly. “Wanna fuck your throat,” Jaehyun groaned thrusting into Hyuck’s throat again, a bit harder than before. Hyuck moaned and nodded his head giving Jaehyun permission to use his mouth as he pleases, which is what he did. 

Jaehyun placed a hand on the sink to stabilize himself and with the other hand he held Hyuck’s head in place. Jaehyun slowly thrusted into Hyuck’s warm wet mouth, going easy on the younger. As Jaehyun picked up the pace Hyuck grabbed the older’s hips to keep himself steady. Jaehyun began going faster, losing his self control, the only thing on his mind was the pretty mouth he was fucking into. Jaehyun looked down at the younger boy on his knees. His eyes watering, the boy batting his lashes innocently up at Jaehyun, only making the older roll his hips faster making Hyuck take his cock deeper. 

“You’re doing so well baby,” Jaehyun moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure. Hyuck gagged in response to a particularly rough thrust Jaehyun delivered down his throat. Jaehyun groaned a bit louder than before, wanting to hear more of those noises from Donghyuck. Jaehyun placed both his hands on Hyuck’s head fucking into his mouth with no mercy now. Hyuck gasped, caught off guard, scratching his nails along Jaehyun’s sides. 

“I'm close,” Jaehyun warned Hyuck as the younger boy moaned around his cock, tears streaming down his face. Jaehyun picked up his pace before holding Hyuck’s head down and cumming into the back of Hyuck’s throat. Donghyuck gagged before swallowing every drop of Jaehyun’s cum. Jaehyun let Hyuck pull off of his cock. Hyuck wiped his fallen tears before standing back up in front of Jaehyun. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck by the hips, pressing Hyuck’s body against his own. The older leaned down, kissing Hyuck once more, the smaller linked his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, smiling into the kiss.

“This is a little gay,” Hyuck giggled pulling away from Jaehyun, teasing the other. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, tilting Hyuck’s head up to place one last peck on his lips. “I’m not gay, you’re just very tempting and I’m a horny 20 year old with needs,” Jaehyun explained as if what he was saying actually had logic. Hyuck hummed, nodding with a smirk on his face as if he was believing what Jaehyun was saying. Hyuck detached himself from Jaehyun walking to the bathroom door, “I’m usually only tempting to other gay men,” Hyuck commented before opening the door and walking back to their friends taking his seat. 

Hyuck took his seat next to Jungwoo, gaining the attention of said boy. “Did you guys just...In the bathroom?” Jungwoo looked at Hyuck with pure shock in his eyes, his mouth hanging open. “Maybe,” Hyuck smirked, putting his finger up to Jungwoo’s chin, closing his mouth. “And.. You’re both sober?” Jungwoo continued to question Hyuck, weary of what two of his best friends were starting. 

“Yes, worrywoo calm down. Jaehyun’s straight and you know I don’t do feelings, ever. He’s hot, I’m hot, there isn’t an issue. Plus I doubt we’re gonna do anything again” Hyuck explained to Jungwoo casually, going back to his breakfast. “So.. it was a one time thing,” Jungwoo pressed, still very concerned despite Donghyuck’s relaxed demeanor. 

“Well we fucked last night, made out this morning and I just sucked him off.” Hyuck unintentionally rambled instead of answering Jungwoo’s question, “So actually it wasn’t a one time thing and we’ll probably do it again,” Hyuck laughed clearly amused by Jungwoo’s panicked face. Jungwoo sighed and put his face in his hands. 

“This is so not good,”


	3. “I don’t want anyone else marking you, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun slowly loses his mind over hyuck being with someone who's not him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi so there is markhyuck smut in this chapter but this will NOT TURN INTO A MARKHYUCK FIC there is still some jaehyuck in this chapter u can skip the markhyuck sex if you'd like but don't worry this is still a jaehyuck fic pls enjoy :)

Jaehyun sat on the couch in his living room, his finger hovering over Donghyuck’s contact. Yes they talked everyday, as usual, but he really wanted to see the other. The dilemma was that Jaehyun wasn’t sure that he could handle being around Hyuck without kissing him. It had been three days since he saw him physically but Hyuck’s face, his smell, his touch never left Jaehyun’s mind. Jaehyun had spent these three days dragging himself needlessly around his apartment, missing the younger but unsure that he wanted to be around him. He wasn’t sure if seeing Hyuck would make his confusion better or worse, but honestly he didn’t care anymore he needed to see Donghyuck. With this decision in mind he pressed on Hyuck’s number and put the phone to his ear, waiting for his friend to answer. 

“Hey Jae whats up?” Hyuck answered the phone with his usual cheerfulness, completely unaware of Jaehyun’s stressful few days. Jaehyun’s breath stalled for a moment, he clearly didn’t think this through. “Come over,” Jaehyun more stated than asked, he didn’t trust himself to say anything more than that. Hyuck laughed on the other line, amused by Jaehyun’s bluntness. “I would love to, but I’m sleeping at Mark’s tonight,” those 10 words sent Jaehyun into a bit of a panic. 

Under normal circumstances Jaehyun wouldn't really care that Hyuck was sleeping at Mark’s as it's not an unusual occurrence. But Jaehyun remembered his conversation with Mark at the cafe and knew that he was going to try to fuck Hyuck. “Why do that when you can sleep here?” Jaehyun tried to keep his tone light and playful although his brain was going 100 miles per hour. Hyuck laughed again, not really taking his friend too seriously. Jaehyun heard Hyuck’s car keys jingling in the background and he knew that he had lost. “I’ll come see you tomorrow, one more night isn’t gonna kill you,” Hyuck teased Jaehyun before hanging up, leaving the older with just his thoughts.

Jaehyun sat his phone down because he felt the sudden urge to throw it and that.. that would definitely be a bad decision. He walked to his room and opened his bottom drawer where he kept his blunts next to his bottle of scotch. Jaehyun had two choices, light his blunt and drown in his scotch or stress about whatever the hell Mark is doing to Donghyuck right now. Yea, he chose the first option. 

-

“Hey Markie,” Hyuck greeted Mark, walking right into his house as if it was his own. Hyuck walked past Mark going up the stairs to put his things down in Mark’s room. Mark simply followed Hyuck, very used to his friend walking around his house like he owned it. Mark laid on his bed watching the younger go through his drawers, probably looking for one of Mark’s shirts to steal. “I’m gonna shower wanna come with me?” Hyuck teased playfully once he found the shirt he was going to sleep in. Now any other night Mark probably would've laughed Hyuck’s advances off considering Hyuck was just a tease after all, but he had an opening to fuck Hyuck which was tonights goal for Mark. 

“Don’t play with me Hyuck. I just might take you up on your offer.” Mark responded seriously, looking Hyuck up and down. Hyuck was somewhat thrown off by the others response but wouldn’t let that be shown. Very rarely did his friends have the balls to flirt back so he was not going to back down when he was finally given the same energy. 

“Then take me up on it,” Hyuck said more seriously, pulling down his shorts while maintaining eye contact with Mark. He smirked at the older boy, knowing exactly what he was doing, before walking out of Mark’s bedroom and to the bathroom to shower. Mark laid on his bed for a moment in disbelief that Hyuck would actually be down to let him fuck. The sound of the shower running brought Mark back to reality. The older boy quickly jumped up, wanting to waste no time and found himself in front of the bathroom door within seconds. Mark got completely naked before opening the bathroom door and slipping into shower with Donghyuck. The younger was facing away from Mark letting the water run over his body unaware of the others presence. Mark took a moment to be very thankful for this opportunity before grabbing the other by the hips and pulling him against his chest. Mark slid his cock in between Hyuck’s cheeks holding the smaller close. Hyuck gasped softly, “Fuck, I didn’t think you were serious,” Hyuck grinded back against Mark’s dick craving movement. “Of course I was serious, have you seen you?” Mark whispered in the younger’s ear, kissing down his neck.

Hyuck blushed, everyone was complimenting him so much lately and the compliments were going straight to his dick which was hardening between his thighs. Donghyuck turned around facing Mark so he could lean in and kiss the other. The pair slowly backed up so they were both under the running water. Mark’s hands roamed all over Hyuck’s body settling on the younger's ass. Hyuck gasped against the other’s lips as Mark pushed a finger into his hole.

Mark deepened the kiss, swallowing Hyuck’s whimpers as Mark added another finger stretching the younger. Hyuck began to move back against Mark’s fingers loving the feeling of being filled but needing more. Mark got the hint and removed his fingers from Hyuck. “Up,” Mark told Hyuck, tapping the younger’s ass before picking him up, Hyuck wrapping his legs around Mark to help keep himself up. Mark pressed Hyuck back into the shower wall behind them before sliding his cock fully into Hyuck’s warm entrance in one swift thrust. Hyuck leaned his head against the wall, his mouth open in a silent moan. He had a slight strength kink and Mark picking him up like it was nothing was doing so many things for him. Mark waited for a moment before he started grinding up into the other boy’s addicting heat. 

“Harder,” Hyuck moaned, already getting needy for more. Mark picked up the pace, thrusting deeply into the other, Hyuck’s back roughly sliding up and down against the back of the shower. Hyuck pulled the other closer wanting to feel him in his guts. Mark groaned at the gesture, losing it just a little bit, pounding harder into Donghyuck not getting enough of the way Hyuck’s hole was taking him so well. “God, Hyuck you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to have you like this,” Mark whispered in Hyuck’s ear, leaning down to suck bruises in Hyuck’s unmarked neck. Hyuck bit his lip feeling his orgasm building but not wanting to cum too fast. 

Hyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders when the other sped up making Hyuck’s whole body bounce with every thrust, the only thing keeping him up was Mark’s grip on his ass and his dick that was wrecking Donghyuck’s hole. Hyuck knew he would be sore after this. “Mark if you don’t slow down I’m gonna cum,” Hyuck whined, warning Mark so the other would know that he was starting to feel overwhelmed. “Then cum, I’m sure I can make you do it more than once,” Mark smirked, a little bit too satisfied with himself for Hyuck’s liking, not that Hyuck had it in him to give any attitude right now. “Fuck, Mark” Hyuck sobbed into the older’s shoulder, seeing white as he came for the first time that night.

Mark continued to relentlessly pound into Hyuck’s heat, fucking the younger into overstimulation. Hyuck’s dick bounced between them quickly getting hard again from the way the other was man-handling him and groaning in his ear. Hyuck began to lift his ass slightly with the little strength he had in him to meet Mark’s thrusts. The younger clawed at the others back leaving red marks, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was receiving. Mark drilled into Hyuck’s entrance, impossibly harder than before chasing his own orgasm. When Hyuck felt Mark’s hips stuttered he knew the older boy was close to cumming. 

“Cum inside me,” Hyuck whimpered in Mark’s ear, tightening his hole keeping Mark’s cock from slipping out, sending Mark over the edge. “Fuck,” Mark cursed, pausing fully in Hyuck cumming into the other just like the boy wanted. The feeling of Mark’s warm cum filling him up had Hyuck cumming for the second time, making the younger boy basically collapse in Mark’s arms. The two stood like that for a few minutes both catching their breaths before Mark interrupted the silence, “Can you stand baby?” he asked the other, wiping Hyuck’s drenched bangs from his face. The younger shook his head no in response to Mark, too tired to speak. Mark slowly pulled out of Hyuck before putting the smaller boy on the floor of the bathtub, running water over both of them to wash the cum off. Mark picked Hyuck back up and carried him to his room placing him in bed, pulling the covers over both of them.

The two laid in silence, Mark’s arms wrapped around the other’s waist leaving Hyuck to his sleepy thoughts. He felt good but different. The arms around him were warm and welcoming but different. Mark’s hands on his body felt nice but different. 

Different… different from the arms he felt around him four nights ago, different from Jaehyun’s. 

Hyuck’s eyes shot open when he realized what he was thinking, suddenly he was wide awake. Why the hell was he thinking of Jaehyun right now? Hyuck sat up, all of a sudden feeling weird laying in Mark’s arms. “Are you okay?” Mark asked, his big eyes filled with concern, the same friendly concern Mark always had for the younger boy. “Yea I’m good I just think I’m gonna sleep at home, don’t want you catching feelings,” Hyuck smiled jokingly in an attempt to ease Mark’s concern. “Shut up,” Mark laughed, throwing a pillow at the other, no longer worried about his friend who seemed to be back to his normal cocky self. Hyuck got out of Mark’s bed getting dressed and gathering his things. He wasn’t going home, but Mark didn’t need to know that. 

-

Hyuck sighed, wondering for the 50th time why he was standing in front of Jaehyun’s door right now. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and lifted his fist to knock. Hyuck waited for a few seconds, starting to think Jaehyun was sleeping, which would be reasonable considering that it was 3 am and Jaehyun thought the younger was asleep at Mark’s right now. Just as Hyuck was about to admit he was being insane and just go home, the door opened revealing a very fucked up looking Jaehyun. “Oh hey Hyuckie,” The older slurred greeting the boy standing in his doorway, clearing extremely intoxicated. Jaehyun pulled the younger into his arms, hugging him tightly. Hyuck slowly felt his body relaxing into the olders embrace. 

“Jaehyun are you drunk?” Hyuck asked seperating from the hug, closing the front door behind them. Jaehyun laughed stupidly nodding his head, “And just a little high,” the older linked his fingers with Hyuck’s, leading him towards his room. Hyuck shook his head disapprovingly but let the older pull him along. Jaehyun laid down in his bed, lifting the sheets for Hyuck to get in with him. Hyuck rolled his eyes before kicking off his shoes and laying down next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck into his arms as he usually does, he was really touchy, even more so when intoxicated. Hyuck didn’t mind though, he laid his head on Jaehyun’s chest, not really in the mood to think about why he felt so safe and secure in the older’s arms. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Jaehyun told Hyuck looking down at the smaller boy, his eyes sparkling with something Hyuck had never seen in the older before. Hyuck’s face flushed, he was suddening thankful for Jaehyun being cross faded so he couldn’t process how the younger was responding to his random, but clearly sincere compliments. Hyuck was about to respond with a cocky remark but before he could Jaehyun leaned down catching his lips in a kiss. Hyuck almost immediately responded to the kiss, almost on instinct. Hyuck softly smiled at the older boy, his heart beating a bit faster than normal after their shared kiss. 

Jaehyun frowned, noticing the hickey on Donghyuck’s neck, running his fingers over the bruising skin. “That was.. Mark,” Hyuck hesitantly explained, not really sure why he cared if Jaehyun knew if him and Mark fucked. Jaehyun got on top of Hyuck, pinning the younger's arms above his head, catching him off guard. Jaehyun leaned down, kissing the boy under him more passionately before. “I don’t want anyone else marking you, okay?” Jaehyun more told Hyuck than asked him. Hyuck nodded, again not sure why he was agreeing but there he was. Jaehyun smiled leaning down to peck Hyuck once more before settling back next to him with his arms comfortably around the other.

“Good,” Jaehyun said, content lacing his tone as he closed his eyes ready to sleep. Hyuck did the same, trying to clear his mind of all the questions he had of why he was feeling what he was feeling and why Jaehyun, his straight friend Jaehyun, cared who marked him. Hyuck sighed burying his face in Jaehyun’s chest. As Hyuck fell asleep in the other’s arms he concluded that Jaehyun was acting this way because he was cross faded and obviously not himself. Hyuck justified his behavior by telling himself he was sleepy and he just loved Jaehyun a lot, platonically of course.

He knew deep down that both of these things weren’t entirely true.


	4. “Don’t start something you can’t finish,”

Jaehyun slowly opened his eyes, a smile painting his face as soon as his mind registered his situation. He was waking up with the prettiest boy in his arms for the second time in one week, yea he felt really lucky. Hyuck, the boy in question, groaned slowly waking up as well. “Morning Hyuckie,” Jaehyun spoke barely above a whisper as he leaned down to kiss the other on the forehead.

Jaehyun paused because why the fuck was he being so domestic and somewhat romantic especially this early in the morning. He contemplated his life decisions and freaked out just a little bit while waiting for Hyuck’s reaction to his unexpected display of affection. Those three seconds felt like years to a very embarrassed Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s heart felt like it was glowing when the younger boy looked up and softly smiled at him.

“Goodmorning,” Hyuck responded, leaning up to kiss Jaehyun, catching the older somewhat off guard. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck closer, deepening the kiss, getting lost in the feeling of the other’s lips on his own. The younger tangled his legs between Jaehyun and started slowly grinding up against the older. Jaehyun groaned, firmly grabbing Hyuck’s hip to stop the boy's movements, “Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Jaehyun warned the younger boy, too sleepy and horny to contain himself if Hyuck kept rolling his hips like that. 

“I wanna finish it.. I want to,” Hyuck whispered against Jaehyun’s lips, holding eye contact with the older. Jaehyun kissed Hyuck this time softer as he slowly shifted to get on top of the younger caging in the boy that was under him. Jaehyun reached over into the stand next to them to get the bottle of lube sitting in his nightstand. Hyuck glanced at Jaehyun with a question in his eyes, straight boys don’t typically have lube just laying around, “You fucking other boys now Jae?” Hyuck asked, trying to sound nonchalant but for some reason a piece of him actually cared about the answer. 

“Nope, just you. Had a feeling we’d do it again,” Jaehyun smirked, his tone drenched in confidence or cockyness if you asked Donghyuck. Donghyuck scoffed, rolling his eyes at the older boy. Jaehyun ignored the younger’s reaction and went back to making out with the pretty boy under him. The older reached under them to pull down Hyuck’s sleep shorts and his underwear in one go. Jaehyun sat up so he was in between Hyuck’s thighs with better access to his hole. Jaehyun uncapped the lube and spread them on two of his fingers. Jaehyun slowly pushed his two fingers inside Hyuck, causing the younger boy to squirm under him. 

“Fuck,” Hyuck moaned, arching his back up off the bed, happy to get what he wanted again. Jaehyun started moving his fingers in and out of Hyuck’s heat mesmerized in the way it swallowed his fingers so well. Jaehyun stared down at the younger boy, Hyuck looked so pretty like this. His cheeks flushed, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth open in a continuous silent moan. Hyuck started getting a bit more vocal when Jaehyun started curving his fingers inside out him, spreading his walls. Donghyuck loved the stretch, specifically when it was Jaehyun doing the stretching, but he would never say that out loud. Donghyuck was already painfully hard, Hyuck had a lot of sex but sex with Jaehyun was different even if it was just the second time. When Hyuck started pushing back against Jaehyun’s fingers he knew that he was prepped enough. Donghyuck whimpered when Jaehyun pulled his fingers out of him. Jaehyun pulled his dick out of his underwear giving it a few strokes with the lube before lining up with Hyuck’s entrance. 

“Wait,” Hyuck stopped Jaehyun, looking up at the other boy before pulling Jaehyun down again so he could feel his body against him. Hyuck lifted his head up to place a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s lips. “Want to feel you close, please” Hyuck whispered against Jaehyun’s lips, feeling a little bit vulnerable, a feeling he rarely felt by the way. Jaehyun felt that warmth spread through his body as he smiled softly at the other boy. 

Jaehyun nodded, reconnecting their lips as he pushed slowly into Hyuck’s heat, the smaller boys whines being muffled by Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun placed one of his hands on Hyuck’s hip to stabilize himself. Jaehyun began to thrust into Hyuck slow and deep, different from the first time they fucked. Hyuck softly gasped as Jaehyun started fucking into him harder, pressing his body firmly against the bed. 

Jaehyun groaned as he fucked into Hyuck developing a rhythm going as deep as he possibly could. “You feel so good baby,” Jaehyun praised Hyuck, leaning down to place butterfly kisses on Hyuck’s skin. Hyuck whimpered at the contrast of Jaehyun's cool lips against his hot skin, he was getting a bit overwhelmed feeling Jaehyun all around him but he absolutely loved it.  
This was different than Hyuck’s usual hookups. This was softer, slower, more intimate. 

The older boy changed his angle so that he was directly hitting Hyuck’s prostate causing the younger to gasp, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. “I’m so close Jae,” Hyuck sobbed softly under Jaehyun. Jaehyun grabbed one of Hyuck’s wrist with his free hand pining it against the bed before interlocking their fingers. Jaehyun started fucking into Hyuck faster, getting close to his own orgasm. “Cum inside again please,” Hyuck whined, on the verge of begging Jaehyun for his cum. Hyuck came, his hole tightening around Jaehyun’s cock to encourage Jaehyun to cum. Jaehyun leaned down, wanting to kiss Hyuck as he came inside the younger, filling him just like he wanted him to. 

Jaehyun pulled out of Donghyuck softly so he wouldn’t hurt the other, settling beside the boy, pulling him into his arms like he always does. Hyuck leaned into Jaehyun’s chest out of pure instinct, always feeling so at home in the older’s arms. “We just had sex..” Hyuck whispered into Jaehyun’s chest, his brain finally realizing what the couple just did. “Yea we did.” Jaehyun laughed softly at the younger’s random outburst, holding the boy closer. “Sober.” Hyuck said somewhat clarifying why his prior statement was such a big deal. Jaehyun roughly swallowed at that, quickly understanding what exactly Hyuck was getting at. He wasn’t really sure what it meant though. He wasn’t sure about a lot of things these days, especially things concerning the younger boy he was currently cuddling. He knew he liked sex with the younger, but he also knew he just liked being in the presence of the younger as well. He also knew that he didn’t like the idea of HYuck being fucked by anyone other than him, this thought perplexed Jaehyun like no other. “So.. what’s going on with you and Mark..” Jaehyun asked, changing the subject while trying to sound very chill about his question. A question that’s been sitting in the back of his mind since his eyes landed on that stupid hickey that Mark gave Donghyuck. He tried to steady his breathing by tracing hearts on Hyuck’s skin while waiting for the younger to answer. “Nothing, I think he just wanted to fuck me, that’s what they all usually want.” Hyuck said shrugging, not really giving much thought to his answer. 

“I don’t think that's all I want,” Jaehyun whispered more to himself than to Hyuck. “What?” Hyuck asked the older boy, looking up at him with confusion in his eyes. Jaehyun cleared his throat, “Uh nothing.. So it was just sex?” Jaehyun questioned further, wanting to confirm the nature of Mark and Donghyuck’s relationship for some reason. “Yea it was just sex with Mark nothing more there… Is.. this still just sex?” Hyuck asked more seriously, never breaking eye contact with the older boy. Hyuck’s heart beated just a little bit faster while waiting for a response from the other boy.

Jaehyun hummed about to answer when they heard Jungwoo’s very loud voice ringing through the apartment. “Jaehyun you really have to find a new hiding spot for your spare key,” Jungwoo’s comment followed by the laughter of two others. Hyuck’s eyes stretched in a slight panic as he mouthed a “What the fuck?” to the other before stumbling out of Jaehyun’s bed, quickly getting dressed not really wanting to explain to his friends why he was laying naked in Jaehyun’s bed. 

Jaehyun got dressed as well and the pair quickly exited his room hoping that the boys who were currently breaking into Jaehyun’s apartment just wouldn’t notice where the two came from. “Hey guys,” Hyuck smiled innocently, throwing himself down on the couch next to an already seated Jungwoo who now was looking at him with suspicion. “Why are you losers breaking into my house at 10 AM?” Jaehyun complained while sitting down between Taeyong and Doyoung. Taeyong simply giggled, clearly not finding a problem with the situation. 

“We just wanted to visit you, what's wrong with that?” Doyoung joined Taeyong in laughing. Jungwoo was more focused on staring Hyuck down. Hyuck shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he felt Jungwoo’s eyes on him. He knew that Jungwoo was not happy with what Hyuck and Jaehyun were doing because it obviously could affect their very peaceful friend group. Not only that but Hyuck had a very long past of leaving boys heartbroken. But Hyuck knew it was different with Jaehyun. A lot of things were different with Jaehyun. He wasn’t sure how to explain to Jungwoo without admitting to his very apparent growing feelings for the older boy and he just wasn’t sure if he was ready for all that. Also strongly taking into consideration that despite all the things happening between them Jaehyun had yet to even consider the changing of his sexuality so in his Hyuck’s head Jaehyun was still straight. Maybe just experimenting.

“Donghyuck isn’t it kinda early for you to be here,” Jungwoo questioned the younger boy, pulling Hyuck out of his thoughts and back to reality. Jungwoo focused on Hyuck while waiting for his answer, not really caring about the conversation the others were having. Jaehyun choked on his spit a little bit, wondering why Jungwoo was being so damn nosy. “He slept here if you must know,” Jaehyun responded for Hyuck, since the younger boy was appearingly caught off guard. “Oh I thought you were sleeping at Mark’s last night Hyuck?” Taeyong asked, now curious about why everyone was acting so weird all of a sudden. Hyuck cursed Taeyong in his mind for saying that because now Jungwoo knew where he was supposed to be. Jungwoo made another face at Hyuck, sitting back crossing his arms in silence. “Did I miss something…” Doyoung asked, sensing the awkward tension in the room. 

“Nothing let’s just watch a movie,” Jaehyun cleared his throat, changing the subject.


	5. Be serious Donghyuck

Hyuck sighed as he laid in bed listening to Jungwoo fuss at him through his phone. “Seriously Hyuck what were you thinking? You fuck Mark and then right after! You go fuck Jaehyun? I have never critiqued your hoe tendencies but this is our friend group Donghyuck. What are you doing?” 

Okay maybe Hyuck deserved to be questioned like this. But it wasn’t like that at all. He didn’t even plan to have sex with Jaehyun the next morning it just… happened. “Technically it wasn’t right after it was the morning after,” Hyuck responded to Jungwoo with his usual carefree attitude, not wanting anyone to really know what was going on in his head and how weird it was to think about being intimate with someone who isn’t Jaehyun. 

“Be serious Donghyuck. This isn’t funny. You can’t just play with people like this,” Jungwoo said, definitely not happy with his friend right now. But the thing is, Hyuck wasn’t playing with anyone. As far as he was concerned Mark just wanted to fuck at least once it was a one time thing. And Jaehyun.. Well he wasn’t sure if they were messing around anymore. Sex doesn’t feel like that when people are just messing around. 

“I’m not playing with anyone! Mark initiated the sex and well you’ve seen him so why exactly would I pass that up? I only went to sleep at Jaehyun’s because I felt weird afterwards and in the morning we were just sleepy and in our own little world and things got…. heated. I didn’t plan that I swear woo” Hyuck replied honestly, his voice getting more sincere towards the end when remembering the other morning. He smiled to himself thinking of the older boy’s touch, warmth spreading through his body. He briefly forgot Jungwoo was in the middle of yelling some sense into him. 

“What do you mean you felt weird after?” Hyuck groaned at that. He really hoped that Jungwoo wouldn’t ask that question. But maybe it was time to share his feelings with someone he trusted, someone who could help him figure out what the hell he was feeling. “Well we were cuddling after and I just felt off..” Hyuck stalled for a moment, nervous to continue.

“I kept thinking about Jaehyun…” Hyuck’s heartbeat was in his ears as the line went silent. 

“Hyuck…. Isn't Jaehyun still identifying as straight?” Jungwoo asked softly, speaking to his friend more gentle than before. Hyuck’s heart ached a little bit as reality set in. “Uhm yea. It’s nothing, sure it’s just a physical thing.” Hyuck sat up and cleared his throat not wanting Jungwoo to worry. “The sex is really good you know and hes my really close friend so I’m super comfortable with him, my brain is probably just getting things jumbled not a big deal. Really it’s cool. I don’t do feelings anyway, remember? Yeah anyway you’re right I won’t hook up with either one of them again. I’m gonna go now okay bye.” Hyuck quickly rambled in a slight panic of facing his feelings before hanging up on his friend not even giving the other a chance to reply. Hyuck shoved his head in his pillow before letting out a scream of frustration. He did not like being confused, let alone about f e e l i n g s. This was very much out of character and he decided he wasn’t going to think about it any longer. 

Hyuck flipped over so he was laying on his back and pulled his underwear down. He was too lazy to look for his lube so he sucked on his fingers while scrolling through his contacts seeing who he could use as a distraction. He knew he needed better coping mechanisms but he really did not care at the moment, he picked who his distraction was gonna be and slid his wet fingers into his hole. 

“Ah fuck,” Hyuck moaned, arching his back off the bed as he slowly fingered himself open. “Hyuck?” Jeno answered his call just in time to hear the other boy’s pretty moans. “Hey, ah what are you doing right now?” Hyuck asked his breathing shaky as he thrusted his fingers in his hole deeper trying to reach his prostate. “Nothing really. Jaemin and Renjun are out of town so I’m just binging shows,” Hyuck honestly really wasn’t paying attention. His head was already too cloudy with lust to care about anything besides getting fucked so he cut to the point. “Do you wanna fuck me Jeno?” Hyuck breathed out, not even bothering to hide his moans anymore. “I mean everyone wants to fuck you Hyuck,” Jeno laughed nervously, not sure if his friend was teasing him or not. “No Jeno I mean do you wanna fuck me, now. Need your cock Jen my fingers can’t reach,” Hyuck whined into the phone desperately. The boy added another finger in his hole hoping it would satisfy him but it wasn’t working well. “Ah Jeno please, need you now,” The needy boy cried when the other went silent, he wasn’t feeling very patient right now. “Do you want me to come to you?” Jeno finally answered, his tone definitely told Hyuck he was gonna get exactly what he needed. “I'm already on the way.” Hyuck smirked into the phone before hanging up. He slipped his fingers out of his heat, very satisfied with himself. He jumped back into his shorts and walked out of his room. 

“Jaemin and Renjun are not gonna be happy with you,” Taeyong said to Hyuck in a sing-songy voice, shaking his head at the other boy from the couch. Hyuck jumped thoroughly surprised to see a judgy Taeyong lounging on his couch. “Taeyong what the hell!” Hyuck shouted, he scared the fuck out of him. “I came to visit you.. Apparently you're busy.” Taeyong explained, again not seeing the problem with breaking into his friends’ houses. “Are you seriously gonna go let JENO, I mean JENO, fuck you? Doing rounds on the whole friend group now?” Taeyong scoffed, not a huge fan of his friend’s recent behavior. Hyuck threw his jacket at the older, not liking at the judgement he was getting lately. 

“Well I promised Jungwoo I wouldn’t fuck Mark or Jaehyun again and I didn’t feel like calling my other booty calls, they get so clingy you know?” Hyuck explained as if his reasoning made sense while putting on his shoes, he was not going to let Taeyong’s judgement stop him from getting his brains fucked out. “You fucked Mark too?!?” Taeyong shouted in surprise, he clearly was out of the loop. “Taeyong go home, I do not have time for this.” Hyuck told the older before grabbing his keys and leaving his house.

-

Jaehyun knocked on the door of Doyoung and Taeyong’s home. He was so confused and stressed, he really needed to talk to someone about this. He usually would go to Mark for things like this but he didn’t trust himself not to deck the younger boy in the face. 

“Jaehyun? Hey what’s wrong are you okay?” Doyoung answered the door, concern painting his face as he took in the other’s appearance. “You look… rough,” Doyoung told Jaehyun as he guided the other into his living room and onto the couch. “I feel exactly how I look,” Jaehyun sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Talk to me Jaehyun.” Doyoung put his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, trying to comfort the other. “You remember last week when we all got hammered and me and Hyuck hooked up?” Jaehyun started explaining. Doyoung stayed silent simply nodding his head. 

“Well I was extremely drunk and you know how I am when I’m drunk and I wasn’t really thinking. I was just gonna fuck him and that was gonna be it, not a huge deal, you know Donghyuck he doesn’t do feelings anyway. But when I woke up the next morning, sober, and he was laying in my arms like he has millions of times, I looked down at him and I don’t know, it was different. I was only worried about how he felt and how he would look at me when he woke up. And when he woke up I felt something I have never felt before Doyoung, it was like… this warmth? That spread through my whole body and when I kissed him,” Jaehyun paused smiling to himself as he remembered that morning, how he felt. He saw Hyuck’s pretty smile in head and all of a sudden he was way less stressed than before. 

“Anyway uh, after that, I don’t know it’s like he was always on my mind. He wasn’t around me but he lived in my brain. I couldn’t shake how he was making me feel. I mean what the hell was this. When I wasn’t with him I wanted to be with him.. No, I needed to be with him. But when he was around I wasn’t sure if I could control myself so you can see the dilemma in that. Oh man and when I found out he had sex with Mark,” Now this Doyoung reacted to. He choked a little very surprised for this part of the rant. “Sorry uhm I wasn’t expecting that please continue,” Doyoung laughed lightly, his brain still trying to wrap around the information he was receiving.

“Well like I was saying. When I found out they had sex, I felt like I was losing my mind or something. Part of me was angry at Mark. Like I still have this very strong urge to kick his ass. And the other part of me is just really, I don’t know what to call it honestly but I don’t like the idea of Hyuck being with someone else in that way. Isn’t that weird? I mean I definitely don’t feel the same way about the rest of you guys. I just, I don’t know what to think..” Jaehyun groaned, returning his face to his hands. He felt so lost. 

“Can I ask you something Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked hesitantly, not wanting to stress Jaehyun out even more. The other, currently falling apart, nodded his head without removing it from his hands. “When you’re with Hyuck, and don’t laugh at me okay, do you ever feel like… your heart is glowing?” Doyoung asked, smiling softly, he definitely knew what was happening with his friend at this point. He thought it was cute.

“What? Yes, literally exactly like that how did you know?” Jaehyun’s head shot up, the younger nodded eagerly, he felt like he wasn’t going crazy. Doyoung perfectly explained how he felt when he was around Hyuck. “You know that warmth you feel spread through your body? That feeling like you need to be with him? That's exactly how I felt when I was falling in love with Taeyong,” Doyoung explained to Jaehyun slowly, hoping the other boy would understand what he was trying to say. 

“Oh my God I’m falling in love with Donghyuck.” Jaehyun finally came to the realization with Doyoung’s help. “But, what now? That doesn’t change the fact that Hyuck doesn’t do romantic feelings and he thinks I’m straight. I mean well I thought I was straight until like 20 seconds ago… But then again Donghyuck’s a bit more self aware than I am. But why on earth would he even have feelings for me of all people he could have anyone he wanted. Any man would be the luckiest man in the world to have Hyuck I really don’t deserve-” 

“Jesus Christ, Jaehyun just confess.” Doyoung interrupted Jaehyun’s rambling, not nearly as gentle as before. “Omg Hey guys who are we confessing to I wanna know,” Doyoung’s very noisy boyfriend picked the perfect time to come home. Taeyong smiled as he walked over to the two boys taking his rightful seat on Doyoung’s lap. “Donghyuck, I am apparently falling in love with Donghyuck,” Jaehyun sighed, shaking his head at Taeyong’s behavior. “Oh Jaehyun…I hate to tell you this but.. He’s about to hookup with Jeno.” Taeyong looked at the other with sad eyes, not wanting to hurt his friend but feeling like he needed to know. “I have to go,” Jaehyun shot up quickly walking towards the front door, grabbing his car keys along the way. Taeyong and Doyoung called after Jaehyun concerned about what the younger was going to do. “I’m gonna confess. Maybe beat the shit out of Jeno for touching Hyuck,” Jaehyun explained to the others, yelling from the other side of the door as he was already outside. 

“I hope he only does the first part,” Taeyong giggled while leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “Me too. They would be cute together I hope it works out,”

-

“Jeno!! Answer the fucking door!” Jaehyun shouted from outside of Jeno’s apartment. Now that he’s thinking about it he never asked Taeyong where they were so they could be at Donghyuck’s house. He really hoped that was not the case. He continued to bang on Jeno’s front door, screaming as loud as he could. He heard footsteps rushing on the other side of the door, said door quickly swung open to reveal a shirtless disheveled Jeno. 

“Where is Hyuck?” Jaehyun questioned the boy, not really in the mood to be polite. “Uhm, not here…” Jeno lied horribly scratching the back of his head clearly uncomfortable to be put in this situation. “Oh.. Really? Hm. Maybe Jaemin or Renjun knows where he is.. I’ll just give one of them a call!” Jaehyun spoke seriously, pulling out his phone, threatening Jeno since the other was clearly lying. “Okok chill he’s here, he told me not to tell you…” Jeno sighed giving in. 

“Jeno what the fuck?!” A very pissed off Hyuck appeared behind Jeno not happy with how easily the other caved. “That’s what I thought,”Jaehyun scoffed, pulling Hyuck from behind Jeno and out of the apartment . “Goodbye Jeno,” Jaehyun harshly spat at Jeno before continuing to drag Donghyuck to his car. “Jaehyun I don’t even have on pants,” Hyuck complained as the pair neared Jaehyun’s parked car. “Well, I guess you should've thought of that,” Jaehyun responded, not really caring about Hyuck’s dilemma. He opened the door to the passenger seat and Hyuck silently got in the car, he figured there was no point in arguing with the older when he was like this.

The car ride to Jaehyun’s house was very silent, which was not usual for the two. Something definitely shifted. When they got to Jaehyun’s, Hyuck got out of the car and walked to the house, Jaehyun close behind. Once inside Hyuck walked to Jaehyun’s room climbing in his bed as if it was his own. Jaehyun laid next to him. Jaehyun was upset but that didn’t stop him from wanting to pull the younger boy into his arms. Which he did end up doing by the way. 

“Are you mad at me?” Hyuck whispered into Jaehyun’s chest after a while. “No,” Jaehyun sighed, which was the truth he wasn’t mad at Hyuck. He didn’t want the younger to be with anyone else but he didn’t even have a valid reason for that it’s not like they were dating. “I didn’t let him mark me… We didn’t even have sex,” Hyuck reasoned not even knowing why he was feeling so guilty for getting caught by Jaehyun. “But you would’ve,” Jaehyun deadpanned, okay so maybe he was still a bit upset. “Oh my God only to get my mind off of you,” Hyuck groaned, hitting Jaehyun’s chest lightly before pulling away and sitting up. “What?” Jaehyun asked, surprised by the smaller’s outburst. He looked at the other, his heart doing that damn thing again as he waited for Hyuck to explain what he meant by that. “Nothing.. I mean why do you care so much anyways? Heterosexuals, always in my business,” Hyuck rolled his eyes trying to hide his feelings behind that wall of attitude he always has up. 

“I’m not straight,” Now it was Donghyuck’s turn to be surprised. Jaehyun sat up and leaned against the headboard while pulling the smaller into his lap. Hyuck wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulders to steady himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever been. I just think I needed to meet the right boy to figure that out. And that boy.. is you. I like you Hyuck and not as a friend that's why I care.” Jaehyun said seriously, looking straight into Hyuck’s eyes as he confessed. His heartbeat sped up so much he thought he was gonna die waiting for the younger to respond. Hyuck leaned down and connected their lips, they kissed slowly. Donghyuck pulled away, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“I like you too loser”


End file.
